mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Pretty Cure Splash Star
, often shortened simply to ''Pretty Cure Splash★Star, PreCure Splash★Star, or PuriKyua Supurashu★Suta, is a magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and Asahi Broadcasting Corporation, which has been broadcast across Japan by the anime television network, Animax, TV Asahi and Asahi Broadcasting Corporation. It is a continuation of the earlier series Futari wa Pretty Cure and its second series Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart but with a continuity reboot, retaining concepts of the earlier series but with a different set of characters and unrelated plot. In December 2006, a Splash★Star movie was released in Japan under the title . , retrieved on 2007-09-19 Plot Saki Hyuuga and Mai Mishou met at age nine for the first time after they followed two glowing balls that flew towards the Sky Tree, a big tree situated on top of a mountain in their town. Five years later, they met again at the same place and became the new legendary warriors PreCure (Pretty Cure). Flappy and Choppy, spirits from the Land of Fountains, revealed that they were the glowing balls and the girls were chosen to protect the Fountain of Sun hidden in Saki and Mai's world, which they refer to as the Land of Greenery. Saki and Mai are transformed into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret using the spirits. Later they are upgraded to Cure Bright and Cure Windy with help from two additional spirits Mupu and Fupu. The villains of this series are the Dark Fall, who are searching for the Fountain of Sun, the last of the seven fountains that feed the World Tree - the source of all life forms for all worlds. The Leader of the Dark Fall has set his aim on this tree, and it is Pretty Cure's job to protect it. In the ''Splash★Star movie, Sirlion, a warrior from Dark Fall, opens up a gateway to the Land of Clocks using directions from Mai. His plan to dominate the world is to halt the Eternal (Infinite) Clock and freeze time, cutting off everyone's future. Saki and Mai were already in disagreement after Saki overslept and Mai wandered off into a nearby clock store, causing them to miss the sign-up for the karaoke singing contest. After being thrown into an endless maze, Saki and Mai have to work in unison if they want to solve the puzzle. Characters Heroes & Allies ; / / : :Like Nagisa Misumi, Saki is a cheerful athletic girl. She is a member of the girls' softball team of Yuunagi Middle School. Similar to Nagisa, Saki is excellent at sports and not being very good at school, loves sweets and has a large appetite. Unlike Nagisa, Saki has a mild personality and a habit of saying "zekkouchou！" (絶好調！) when she gets excited. Saki is bright and adaptive, and she remains optimistic and sane when facing the unexpected. Although Saki appears childish at times, she is lenient and gregarious, and her cheerful and easygoing personality often brings people happiness and energy. Her family runs the Panpaka Pan bakery, and Saki is good at cooking and making delicious breads. She has a sister named Minori, who shares her room and annoys her once in a while. Saki also has a crush on Mai's older brother, Kazuya. Saki's name can mean, but does not directly translate into, "blooming towards the sun", or a sunflowerHyuu (日, Hyuu) means 'sun', ga (向, ga) means 'facing; toward', and Saki (咲), derived from the verb saku, means 'bloom'., and a sunflower is also Cure Bloom's symbol. Saki has short auburn hair and brown eyes in her civilian form, and red hair after she transforms. :As Cure Bloom, Saki introduces herself as, "The Shining Golden Flower輝く金の花, Cure Bloom!" while she introduces herself as "The Full Moon in the Sky天空に満ちる月. There's a different translation "The Shiny Crescent Moon", which is not accurate., Cure Bright!" in her Cure Bright form. ; / / : :Mai is a reserved academic girl. Unlike Honoka Yukishiro, she prefers the arts over science and has a more gentle and innocent nature. Her father is an astronomer, her mother is an archeologist and her brother, Kazuya, wishes to become an astronaut when he grows up. She and her family live in an observatory. Mai is very observant and aware, often noticing subtle details that could have been neglected by an average observer. Her name can translate to "beautiful flying dance"Mi 美 means 'beauty/beautiful', shou 翔 means 'fly/flying', and Mai 舞, derived from the verb Mau, means 'dance'.. Mai has long dark blue hair and dark blue eyes in her civilian form, and her coloring changes to dark purple after she transforms.It can be inferred that their transformation makes their eye and hair colors redder. :As Cure Egret, Mai introduces herself as "The Glittering Silvery Wing煌めく銀の翼, Cure Egret!" whereas she introduces herself as, "The Scented Wind on the Earth大地に薫る風. There's a different translation "The Refreshing Cool Breeze", which is not accurate., Cure Windy!" as Cure Windy.The Japanese spelling "iiguretto" (イーグレット) can mean either "egret" or "eaglet", the name of two different birds. Toei's official merchandises of this character also switch between "Egret" and "Eaglet". At this point, most fans worldwide have already grown used to call her "Cure Egret", which is better resembled by her white wing symbol and also for the fact that the egret has a deeper symbolism in Japanese culture than the eaglet does. ; : :Spirit of the flower, he likes to eat rice and ends his sentences with the word "lapi". He seems to have a crush on Choppy, but she doesn't seem to notice or understand his feelings for her. He functions as the transformation device for Saki to transform into Cure Bloom and Cure Bright. ; : :Spirit of the bird, she ends her sentences with the word "chopi". She functions as the transformation device for Mai to transform into Cure Egret and Cure Windy. ; : :Mysterious spirit of the moon that appears in episode 24 and has some connection to Michiru. "Muu" comes from . He ends his sentences with the word "mupu". The Kiryuu sisters once rescued Mupu and Fupu from a falling tree at the Fountain of Sky. ; : :Mysterious spirit of the wind that appears in episode 24 with Mupu and has some connection to Kaoru. "Fuu" comes from "風" (usually romanized as "kaze", but the Kanji reads as "fuu" and means "wind"Pronunciation of the Japanese word for "wind"). She ends her sentences with the word "pupu". Mupu and Fupu can use the powers of the moon and wind to power up Pretty Cure with the Spiral Ring Set, and they later serve as the power sources for Cure Bright and Cure Windy. ; : :Queen of the Land of Fountains. She appears each time the Pretty Cure duo restores a ruined fountain and leaves them a keyword about what will happen in the future before she vanishes. In the last episode, Flappy reveals that Filia's true identity is the spirit of the World Tree. ; : , Akemi Okamura :A mysterious girl who meets Saki and Mai at The Sky Tree in episode 14. She seems cold and rude. Kaoru is always with her younger sister, Michiru. They are later revealed to be part of the Dark Fall. Their duty is to guard the Fountain of Sky. They pretend to be transfer students of Yuunagi Junior High School in order to gather information about Pretty Cure. Kaoru has long blue hair and blue eyes. Kaoru and Michiru sacrifice their lives to protect Saki and Mai in episode 23. Later, in episode 42, they are revived by remnant powers from the Fairy Carafe and return to assist Pretty Cure in defeating the Dark Fall and Gooyan. ; : :Kaoru's younger sister. She has short red-violet hair and red-violet eyes. They both seem confused and clueless about the Land of Greenery at first, but quickly learn that "霧" means "fog" and "生" means "life, birth". In episode 23, Michiru and Kaoru use their last powers to save their precious friends, Saki and Mai, from Akudaikaan and send them back to the Land of Greenery. Later, in episode 42, she and Kaoru return to assist Pretty Cure in defeating the Dark Fall and Gooyan. Villains Throughout the whole series, Pretty Cure's enemies are the Dark Fall Villains. In episode 41, Gooyan used the Fairy Carafe to bring the killed villains (except Michiru and Kaoru) back to life to defeat Pretty Cure. ; : :KarehaanDebut: episode 1; defeated: episodes 7 and 42. is the first of the Dark Fall to attack Earth. He is sent to capture Flappy and Choppy in order to force them to tell where the Fountain of Sun is. When they refuse to reply, he begins to harm them until Saki and Mai step in and transform for the first time. Karehaan transforms wood-related objects into Uzainaa monsters, and he appears plant-like himself. His name comes from the word "kareha", which is Japanese for "dead leaves".枯れ葉 is the kanji form for "kareha" This holds true since his true form is a dead leaf.Episode 7. Saki calls him "Curry Bun" ("Kareepan", カレーパン). ; : :MoerumbaDebut: episode 8; defeated: episodes 13 and 43. is the second of the Dark Fall to attack Earth after Karehaan fails. He acts and appears like a Latin American with colorful clothing and having affection for dancing. He attacks Pretty Cure with stronger and more-powerful fire-related Uzainaa monsters. He calls Pretty Cure "Señorita" ("young lady"). His name comes from two words, "moeru" (means "burn" in Japanese) Transliterated into kanji, it would be 燃える and "rumba (a kind of Latin dancing)". ; : :DoroDoronDebut: episode 14; defeated: episodes 20 and 44. is the third of the Dark Fall to attack Earth after Moerumba fails. He's an arachnid-alike creature that travels underground instead of through the air. DoroDoron transforms earth-related objects such as rocks and cobblestones into Uzainaa monsters. He also occasionally takes commands from two suspicious girls (Kaoru Kiryuu and Michiru Kiryuu) that are in the same class as Mai and Saki. His name comes from the word "doro" which means "mud" in Japanese.泥 is the kanji form for "doro" ; : :Ms. ShitataareDebut: episode 24; defeated: episodes 32 and 45. is the next Dark Fall villain after Michiru and Kaoru. She dresses in an ancient Chinese costume and manipulates water-related objects. "Mizu" means "water" and "shitataare" comes from the word "shitataru", meaning "dripping, dropping".瀝る, kanji form of "shitataru". Here, 瀝 itself, is normally romanized as "reki." She can turn anything related to water into an Uzainaa. According to Mupu and Fupu, she is the one who has destroyed both the Fountain of Water and the Fountain of Sky. The PreCure duo's both power-ups (first the Spiral Ring Set and then the Bright/Windy form) happen during the time when she's the main villain. Saki calls her "Hanamizu-taare" (note: hanamizu means nasal mucus) and she's the one who reveals that Michiru and Kaoru are still alive at the Dark Fall. Ms. Shitataare is seemingly ambitious and obsessed with her career as a Dark Fall minion. She uses all manners of tricks and disguises against Precure, and has once betrayed Goyan Episode 30. for personal credit. She has fallen in love with Kintoleski before their final defeat in episode 45, however, and her vicious behavior can generally be attributed to her relationship circumstances. ; : :The last Dark Fall villainDebut: episode 33; defeated: episodes 40 and 45. after Ms. Shitataare. His skin is gold in color and he is the strongest of the Dark Fall. He likes to exercise and work out. His name comes from "kin", which is Japanese for "gold" or "metal" (and also a homophone for "muscle", "筋"), "kintore" is an abbreviation of "kinniku (muscle) training", and "suki" can mean "like". Hence, his name can be translated as "(I) like muscle training"."Kinniku training", if transliterated into kanji, would be 筋'''肉トレ'ーニング Part of his name is derived from the characters highlighted in bold.The last part of his name "suki" can mean "like" in Japanese. (好き) Kintoleski respects strong opponents and appears noble, although he is oppressive and he forces the girls to follow his principles. He seems to prefer a rivalry with Precure over his mission to defeat them. He seems to have a moderate relationship with Saki and often buys bread from her family bakery. He occasionally provides guidance to the girls and their close ones at peace time. Some fans regard him as a lawful evil and worthy opponent. ; :Much like the Zakenna before them, Uzainaa are monsters that can be fused with things (different members of the Dark Fall can fuse Uzainaa with things pertaining to different elements, for example, Karehaan used wood-related Uzainaa), when defeated, element spirits are released from them and thank Pretty Cure for freeing them. Its name comes from the adjective "uzai", the colloquial word for "annoying."Entry from Jeffery's J/E Dictionary. ; : :The evil ruler of Dark Fall, he wants to take over the World Tree, and has managed to capture six of the seven fountains that irrigate it. He has sent out minions to search for the location of the last of these fountains, the Fountain of Sun. He appears as a shadow-covered, towering-robed demon-alike being with a pair of glowing red eyes that shine out of the cave in which he lives. His name comes from two words, "aku (evil)" and "daikan (a local administrator of Tokugawa shogunate)". ''Aku-daikan (a dishonest administrator) is a kind of typical villain of jidaigeki''The Kanji for Akudaikaan is "悪代官".. ; : :Akudaikaan's aide. Ms. Shitataare calls him "Go-chan". His name comes from the word "gōyā (means a bitter melon in Okinawa)" and also "Echigo-ya (a shop name)". ''Echigo-ya is thought to be a synonym for a dishonest merchant as a villain of jidaigeki in Japan. Before his face-off against the girls, Gooyan appears polite, mean and vicious, and the Dark Fall minions often laugh at him. He is the man behind the man, however, and his intent is to destroy the universe and take all lives with it. In episode 47, it is revealed that he was the one who has created Akudaikaan. After killing Akudaikaan, he transforms into a gigantic monster and has a fierce battle against the girls. He is eventually defeated by the Precure Spiral Heart Splash Star in the final episode. Before his final defeat, he has turned the Land of Greenery (the Earth of Saki and Mai's world) into the ruined world and blown the Earth into pieces, and he almost takes Cure Bloom and Cure Egret with him before he disintegrates in the girls' finisher attack. Other characters A childhood friend of Saki. He has a crush on Saki. He wants to be a comedian when he grows up. Manabu Miyasako He is Kenta's comedy partner, and also the class representative of Saki and Mai's class. He is shy and sometimes hesitant about performing comedy with Kenta, but ends up doing them anyways. She is the class representative of Saki and Mai's class. Saki's softball teammate. A catcher of Saki's softball team. She seems to have a crush on Kenta. Special powers and items Similar to the preceding series, Saki and Mai must transform together into Cure Bloom and Cure Egret (later into Cure Bright and Cure Windy) in order to access their fighting powers. To do so, they insert a pair of Pretty Cure Diamond Cards into the disc of the Mix Commune, spin it, and shout out "Dual Spiritual Power!" Unlike the preceding series, the girls speak an additional incantation speech in the midst of their transformation process; namely, "Bloom (Open a flower) on the earth!" for Saki and "Soar (Flap your wings) into the sky!" for Mai. The girls' gloves are revealed when they say these respective speeches. Cure Bloom is blessed with the flower power from the earth and emits a golden aura. Cure Egret gets her bird power from the sky and has a bluish silvery aura. Like the preceding series, the girls also shout a challenge phrase after their self introduction. Namely, Cure Egret/Windy: "Those who desecrate the Holy Fountains...", Cure Bloom/Bright: "...We're here to stop your cruel behavior!" Unlike the preceding series where the duo's hairstyle and coloring are not much changed, starting from Splash★Star and continued onto the succeeding series, their hair length, hairstyle, and coloring scheme have changed significantly, and the girls seem to grow a bit after they transform. Like all other Precure members, the girls' magical outfits resemble a Lolita-alike dress that has no connection to their original clothing, and they always revert back to the way they were after their transformation has halted. Cure Bloom wears a deep pink and yellow dress, and the Flower symbol on Flappy's forehead appears on the back of her gloves. Cure Egret wears an ivory and pale blue dress, and the Bird symbol on Choppy's forehead also appears on the back of her gloves. The girls use these symbols for launching a group attack. Later, when they are upgraded into Cure Bright and Cure Windy, they still bear the Flower and Bird symbols from Flappy and Choppy on their gloves, and the girls still use these symbols for launching the Spiral Star Splash. Cure Bright has a yellow and green outfit. Cure Windy has a light pink and light blue outfit, and she's the only Precure member who has see-through parts (the sleeves) and over-the-shoulder ribbons on her outfit. The girls' group attacks are somewhat similar to the attacks of the original ''Futari wa Pretty Cure'' series, all of which require them to summon the spirits of nature to attack the enemy. The first of Pretty Cure's attacks is PreCure Twin Stream Splash (トウイン ストリーム スプラッシュ, Touin Sutoriimu Supurasshu). This attack, performed by Cure Bloom and Cure Egret, is similar to the Marble Screw but it uses yellow and blue liquids rather than black and white lightning. To launch this attack, the duo calls upon the spirits of the Earth and the Sky. Energy gathers into their hands as they recite the incantation. The energy turns to yellow and blue liquids that come out of the Flower and Bird symbols on the girls' gloves. They force the liquids out after yelling "Splash!", turning them into strong liquid jets that enclose the foe and purify it. :The PreCure Twin Stream Splash incantation: Cure Bloom: "O spirits of the earth...", Cure Egret: "O spirits of the sky...", Cure Egret: "Now, together with PreCure...", Cure Bloom: "...Release the power of a miracle!" Both: "PreCure Twin Stream Splash!" In episode 24, they obtain the Spiral Ring Set when Mupu and Fupu jump into the Splash Commune, a device resembling a mini computer found under the Sky Tree after Saki and Mai return from The Fountain of Sky. Shaped like a heart, Bloom's spiral ring is a belt and Egret's spiral ring is a bracelet. There are three parts to this item: two blue-colored rings and the main part of the Spiral Ring. Here, they perform PreCure Spiral Heart Splash (スプイラル ハート スプラッシュ, Supairaru Haato Supurasshu), again using the same yellow and blue liquids, but it changes into what resembles a drill blade, surrounding the enemy. To launch this attack, the girls activate and turn their Spiral Rings, charge up by energy from the Earth and Sky, and recite their incantation; blue and yellow liquids come out of their hands and morph into a heart, and the two push out the liquids, submerging the foe in a blue and yellow sphere hanging over a liquid heart. :The PreCure Spiral Heart Splash incantation: Cure Egret: "O light of the spirits! O glitters of life!" Cure Bloom: "Lead both hearts on the path of hope!" Both: "PreCure Spiral Heart Splash!" Starting from episode 30, Flappy and Choppy change into a new form called the Crystal Commune, which allows Saki and Mai to choose between transforming into Cure Bright/Cure Windy or Cure Bloom/Cure Egret.In episode 30, Flappy and Choppy are seriously injured by Gooyan and subsequently healed by Mupu and Fupu, resulting in their permanent transformation into the upgraded form and their ability to utilize Mupu and Fupu's Moon and Wind powers. The Bloom/Egret form remains dormant until it is awaken again in episode 32. Here, Pretty Cure Diamond Cards are not needed anymore. Instead, the girls spin the top of the commune and its tip will glow in their image color. When they transform into Cure Bright and Cure Windy, they shout out different speeches in the middle of their transformation, specifically, "Illuminate (Follow) the future!" for Saki and "Carry the courage!" for Mai. Their challenge phrase remains the same. The dress design of the Bright/Windy form is similar to the Bloom/Egret form, but with a significantly different coloring scheme The dress design of Cure Windy is more different from Cure Egret than Cure Bright from Cure Bloom, but because both Cure Egret and Cure Windy have an off-white coloring while the coloring scheme of Cure Bright is significantly different from Cure Bloom, Cure Bright usually looks more different to the eye. and the moon/wind symbols that appear on Mupu's and Fupu's foreheads also appear on their dresses. In their upgraded form, Cure Bright is blessed with the moon power from Mupu via Flappy and emits a yellow-green aura, and Cure Windy is blessed with the wind power from Fupu via Choppy and emits a pink aura. Cure Bright relates to the Sky while Cure Windy relates to the Earth. In addition to all fighting capabilities of Cure Bloom, Cure Bright can utilize the Light power (Hikari-yo) for defense (as a beam disc) and power blasts (as a beam cannon). Similarly, Cure Windy can utilize the Wind power (Kaze-yo) for power blasts (as a wind cannon). As Cure Bright and Cure Windy, they always need the Spiral Ring Set for launching a group attack. :Note: Although the moon/wind powers are gathered by Mupu and Fupu, Flappy and Choppy are still the transformation devices, thus requiring all four spirits in order to transform into Cure Bright and Cure Windy. Their sky-earth coupling is also switched: Cure Bloom relates to the Earth and Cure Egret relates to the Sky, while Cure Bright relates to the Sky and Cure Windy relates to the Earth. Cure Bright and Cure Windy's powers are actually Mupu and Fupu's Moon and Wind powers converted to Precure's powers by Flappy and Choppy. Although the Bright/Windy form is powered by Mupu and Fupu and it bears the Moon/Wind symbols from these spirits, it closely resembles the Bloom/Egret form, and the Flower and Bird symbols from Flappy and Choppy are still on their gloves. :Note: From a functionality perspective, the Bright/Windy form is an upgrade of the Bloom/Egret form because it possesses a more-powerful version of all fighting capabilities of the Bloom/Egret form plus the additional capability to blast out beam/wind cannons, except that the duo cannot launch a group attack without the Spiral Ring Set attached to them. From a power supply perspective, however, the Bright/Windy form can be considered a parallel form because the duo cannot access the Bloom/Egret form's Earth/Sky (Flower/Bird) powers when using the Bright/Windy form; it is instead powered by the Moon/Wind powers gathered by Mupu and Fupu and absorbed by Flappy and Choppy.Possibly because Flappy and Choppy cannot carry all four powers at the same time. Because of this limitation, the PreCure duo can access only one of the two pairs of powers at a time unless there's intervention by an external power such as the Rainbow Jewel in the All Stars DX2 movie.And this is also the reason why they need four fighters in order to use four power sources in the last episode, where the Kiryuu sisters serve as carriers of the moon/wind power pair. As Cure Bright and Cure Windy, their signature attack is PreCure Spiral Star Splash (スプイラル スター スプラッシュ, Supairaru Sutaa Supurasshu), which extends from the Spiral Heart Splash. It also requires the use of Spiral Rings, which has become star-shaped in this case. This attack makes use of yellow-green and pink liquids instead of yellow and blue liquids. To launch this attack, the girls activate and turn their Spiral Rings, charge up by energy from the Moon and Wind, and recite their incantationIt's the same incantation as the Precure Spiral Heart Splash except for the name of the attack.; yellow-green and pink liquids come out of their hands and morph into a star, and the two push out the liquids, submerging the foe in a yellow-green and pink sphere hanging over a liquid star. The girls' final attack is PreCure Spiral Heart Splash Star (スプイラル ハート スプラッシュ スター, Supairaru Haato Supurasshu Sutaa), which is actually the Spiral Heart Splash with the Star (Moon/Wind) powers injected into it, allowing all four powers to be used together and dramatically increasing the attack strength. The attack is launched by Cure Bloom and Cure Egret in tandem with Michiru and Kaoru, who carry the moon and wind powers from Mupu and Fupu. Gooyan admits that their attack feels like the big bang that had created the universe. The name "Spiral Heart Splash Star" implies that it is the Spiral Heart Splash empowered by the Star powers. The Spiral Heart Splash is formed by Cure Bloom and Cure Egret's Heart (Earth and Sky) powers. The effect of the Star (Moon and Wind) powers on the Spiral Heart Splash is analogous to the effect of the Spark powers (powers of the seven Prism Stones) on the Marble Screw Max in the preceding season, and they follow the same naming convention. The Spark powers (power of the Seven Prism Stones) from Cure Black and Cure White's Sparkle Bracelets attach to the Marble Screw Max, dramatically improving its attack strength and upgrades it to the Marble Screw Max Spark. Similarly, the Star (Moon and Wind) powers carried by Michiru and Kaoru attach to the Spiral Heart Splash, dramatically improving its attack strength and upgrades it to the Spiral Heart Splash Star. The only difference is that the Spark powers are carried by two upgrade items while the Star powers are carried by two auxiliary fighters. The upgrade from the Precure Marble Screw to the Precure Rainbow Storm in the first season also follows a similar upgrade path, although the naming convention is different. In this regard, the role of Michiru and Kaoru to the Spiral Heart Splash Star is analogous to the role of the Rainbow Bracelet Set and the Sparkle Bracelet Set in the first two seasons, although they are active combatants otherwise. Used only in episode 49 and with the Spiral Rings on Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. Saki and Mai use the Bloom/Egret form in order to access the Earth/Sky powers gathered by Flappy and Choppy. Mupu and Fupu power up Michiru and Kaoru respectively so they can use the Moon/Wind powers. This allows the girls to use all four powers simultaneously. Because Mupu and Fupu are pure power suppliers and cannot function as transformation devices, Saki and Mai must use Flappy and Choppy, but Michiru and Kaoru can directly use powers from the spirits without undergoing a full transformation into a PreCure warrior because they have fighting powers in their base form. Mupu and Fupu, however, have reserved part of their powers to provide Cure Bloom and Cure Egret the Spiral Ring Set. In the Precure meta-series, the transformation devices are always dedicated and cannot be used by multiple girls at the same time, while it's rather common to see multiple fighters sharing the same power sources, for example, Cure Black and Cure White share exactly the same set of power sources, and all four Fresh Precures share the power from Chiffon, but each of them still has her own transformation device and that device is never shared with anyone else. The spirits Mupu and Fupu can only function as power sources so they are completely sharable. From the fact that they can provide powers to all four fighters (raw powers to Michiru and Kaoru, and the Spiral Ring Set to Cure Bloom and Cure Egret), it can be inferred that Saki and Mai can still use the Bright/Windy form in this situation if the power output from Mupu and Fupu is sufficient for fueling all four fighters. They opt to use the Bloom/Egret form because the Earth/Sky power pair from Flappy and Choppy is accessible only by Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. On the other hand, Michiru and Kaoru cannot share Flappy and Choppy and transform into Precure warriors or use the Earth/Sky powers from them unless Saki and Mai surrender their Cure transformation. The Kiryuu sisters have ascended under influence of the moon/wind powers and some moon/wind characteristics such as the dress coloring and the moon/wind symbols of Mupu and Fupu also appear on their dresses. Their ascended form shares some common traits with the Bright/Windy Cure form for having the same power sources. Some fans call them Brighty Michiru and Windy Kaoru because this form is an ascendancy from their Dark Fall fighter form with extra Moon and Wind powers attached. Possibly because both girls and both spirits all relate to the Fountain of Sky, or possibly because they are not PreCure warriors, their ascended form does not have the Earth-Sky coupling as the Cure duo does - Michiru and Kaoru both relate to the Sky, which is confirmed when Kaoru shouts "Wind of the Sky!" (天空の風よ!) and blows Gooyan with wind. In the Pretty Cure Splash★Star movie, Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tic-Tac Crisis Hanging by a Thin Thread! (Futari wa Precure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu!), Saki and Mai as Cure Bright and Cure Windy have temporarily gained power from the Eternal Clock to defeat Sirlion with an upgraded version of the Spiral Star Splash. This attack resembles the regular Spiral Star Splash, except that Clock symbols appear in the background and their body exhibits a metallic glow when performing the attack. In the Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 movie (Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! / プリキュアオールスターズDX2 希望の光☆レインボージュエルを守れ！ Precure All Stars DX2: Kibō no Hikari— Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!), Saki and Mai gain power from the Rainbow Jewel and temporarily transform into Cure Rainbow Brighty Bloom and Cure Rainbow Windy Egret, which is a combined form of all four sources of spiritual powers plus a pair of small wings that all other Cures get.The dress design of Cure Rainbow Brighty Bloom and Cure Rainbow Windy Egret is a combination of both forms. Their upper section resembles the Bloom/Egret form, except some changes in the coloring and decoration. Their skirt design resembles the Bright/Windy form, but with the Bloom/Egret coloring. Brighty Bloom gets the green skirt trim and yellow underskirt from Bright. Windy Egret gets the Windy skirt with the Egret coloring and the Egret underskirt. They both get the gloves and boots from Bright and Windy, but the ends of which are still from Bloom and Egret. Because the overall dress coloring is closer to Bloom and Egret, this form generally looks more like the Bloom/Egret form to the eye. Besides the aforementioned items, the girls also have a number of items which can be used in their civilian form. The Fairy Carafe is a storage for the Drops of MiracleKnown as kiseki no shizuku (奇跡の雫), the latter of which is a colored small ball that fall from the defeated monster when the duo defeats an Uzainaa. The Drop of Miracle, whose color comes from the color of each day in one week of the Japanese Calendar, is needed to restore the ruined fountains. One ruined fountain will be restored for every seven Drops of Miracle in the Fairy Carafe. Lastly, the Pretty Cure Charm Pencase allow Saki and Mai to use the magical pen to write their wishes onto the magical paper so their wishes can be granted. Locations *'Land of Greenery' (緑の郷, Midori no Sato) - Like the Garden of Rainbows, this is a name referring to the human world (the Earth). *'Land of Fountains' (泉の郷, Izumi no Sato) - Flappy and Choppy's World. *'7 Fountains' (7つの泉, Nanatsu no Izumi) - They are the holy springs that feed the World Tree. The Dark Fall wants to destroy them in order to destroy the World Tree. Only the Fountain of Sun still remains. **'Fountain of Sun' (太陽の泉, Taiyou no Izumi) - The last fountain that remains untouched by the Dark Fall. In order to protect this fountain, Saki and Mai become Pretty Cure. This fountain is revealed to be the sea in episode 48. **'Fountain of Sky' (空の泉, Sora no Izumi) - One of the six fountains destroyed by the Dark Fall. Michiru and Kaoru used to guard this fountain, but later they go to the Land of Greenery to spy on Pretty Cure. Pretty Cure restores this fountain in episode 24. One Miracle Droplet is retrieved from an Uzainaa in episode 21 and the other six are gotten from Michiru and Kaoru in episode 23. **'Fountain of Fire' (火の泉, Hi no Izumi) - One of the fountains destroyed by the Dark Fall and this fountain's spirits are controlled by Moerumba. Pretty Cure restores this fountain in episode 13. **'Fountain of Water' (水の泉, Mizu no Izumi) - One of the fountains destroyed by the Dark Fall and this fountain's spirits are controlled by Mizu Shitataare. Pretty Cure restores this fountain in episode 33. **'Fountain of Trees' (木の泉, Ki no Izumi) - One of the fountains destroyed by the Dark Fall and this fountain's spirits are controlled by Karehaan. Pretty Cure restores this fountain in episode 7. **'Fountain of Gold' (金の泉, Kin no Izumi) - One of the fountains destroyed by the Dark Fall and this fountain's spirits are controlled by Kintoleski. Pretty Cure restores this fountain in episode 41. **'Fountain of Earth' (土の泉, Tsuchi no Izumi) - One of the fountains destroyed by the Dark Fall and this fountain's spirits are controlled by Dorodoron. Pretty Cure restores this fountain in episode 20. :The 7 fountains' names come from the name of each day in Japanese except the Fountain of Sky (although there is relationship between sky and moon). *'Dark Fall' - The main tower stands alone in the water. It has a path from the entrance into the cave at the main tower. Akudaikaan and Goyan live in this cave. *'The World Tree' (世界樹, Sekaiju) - The very huge tree located in the Land of Fountains. It rules all lives in all worlds. *'The Sky Tree' (天空の木, Oozora no Ki) - The big tree situated on top of a mountain in Saki and Mai's town. This tree is a gateway to the Land of Fountains. *'Yuunagi Junior High School' - Saki and Mai's school. *'Seikai High School' - Mai's elder brother, Kazuya, studies in this school. *'Panpaka Pan' - The bakery shop run by Saki's family. *'Land of Clocks' (時計の郷, Tokei no Sato) (Movie only) - This world houses the Infinite Clock which controls time. Production and distribution The series is produced by Toei Animation and Asahi Broadcasting Corporation, having been broadcast across Japan by the anime television network, Animax and TV Asahi. Episode list List of Pretty Cure Splash★Star Episodes Movie http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2006_precureSS/ Theme Songs |Yuka Uchiyae with Splash Stars|All}} |Mayumi Gojo|1-30}} |Mayumi Gojo with Flappy and Choppy|31-49}} References External links ;Official *Toei Animation Pretty Cure Splash★Star Homepage *Toei Animation Pretty Cure Splash★Star The Movie : Chikutaku Kiki Ippattsu Homepage Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Magical girl anime and manga Splash★Star Category:Anime films de:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star ko:두 사람은 프리큐어 Splash Star id:Pretty Cure Splash Star it:Pretty Cure Splash Star ja:ふたりはプリキュア Splash Star pt:Pretty cure splash star th:มหัศจรรย์สาวน้อย พริตตี้เคียว สแปลช สตาร์ zh:光之美少女Splash Star